Naruto: Journey to Jonin
by Drago X
Summary: Achievement is greatness. But in order to achieve, you must strive. To strive, work hard. For Naruto and his friends, striving to be the best was their biggest dream. There is not one ninja who can have it all in one day. Collaborations welcome, authors.
1. Disclaimers

NARUTO: THE JOURNEY TO JONIN INFORMATION

Information: The basic facts about this story are it is partly non-canon. Uses of storyline facts are going to be a part of this, as will the original characters and original Justus. Note that this story has no true ending. This will be for reasons that, when Naruto may end, this story will keep going, so that 'Narutards' will always have something to turn to.

Disclaimers: inkSPLOT! Communications or its associates or affiliates do not own Naruto. This story is mainly for educational/entertainment purposes. If a person/people has come upon this story upon recommendation, coincidence, or investigation, they must contact the author and not submit a review.

All references to realistic entities such as a musical artist, author, etc. are pure coincidence and not used purposely.

If this story is removed from in ways of manual deletion of the story by Webmasters, deletion by author, acts of God, or in any other way, the author will hopefully has been able to be contacted for the reasons.

Note to all other Authors: I do not wish for this story to rival, shadow, outclass, or render obsolete your stories. If you take offense towards this story, please find a way to forgive me, as this is a minor problem. Humans are made to forgive each other sooner or later.

If you wish to contribute your knowledge to JtJ, please be warned-I have extremely high standards and I will only pick seasoned authors to collaborate with. To request collaboration or some nuggets of knowledge, you are always welcome to submit a review.

This has been the information for Naruto: Journey to Jonin. Please check this page, as this information will NOT be repeated in upcoming pages.


	2. One

NARUTO: THE JOURNEY TO JONIN

CHAPTER 1: DECEMBER'S IMPACT

Author's note: This is at least 1/3 or 1/4 of the first chapter. Impatience of the readers is one thing that authors must cater to, so I've decided to put up this little preview of the first chapter. Please keep reading to check on the status of this chapter.

It was nighttime in Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf. Temperatures reached a chilly 36 Fahrenheit and snowing, forcing the residents to take shelter inside of their homes. Nobody dared to walk the streets at this time of the year at night, because everywhere that a person can take a step, pneumonia could be lurking around. The bars were made into unorthodox shelters for men, drunken men, as well. They made the unfortunate mistake of drinking one too many, leading to the outside weather changing for the worst. Now they were stuck, some sleeping on tables, some rested their heads on the table while sitting on the bar stools.

Even ninja were not out. Those on missions were lucky, they were informed of the harsh weather and stayed nights at the local hotels. But as for ninja in Konoha, especially for a certain blond haired ninja...

"I hate December!" yelled Naruto as he slouched on his couch, gazing up at the ceiling. "I hate this stupid snow!"

Naruto was, as always, alone in his apartment. He had not finished his usual bowl of ramen, and food not existing in his stomach did not make him happy. Around this time, hot water generated from a faucet in a sluggish 2 minutes, and a money-conservative ninja knew better than to waste a precious 2 minutes worth of water, cold or not. "I can't even go to Ichiraku for a bowl! There's nothing to do around here..."

And so with that, he used the Kage Bunshin jutsu to summon a single clone. "You. Since you're here, let's have some target practice." growled Naruto. The doppelganger cringed and vanished with a very dusty poof. "Like I said before, there's nothing to do around here..." sighed Naruto, who went back to gazing at the ceiling while a single drool drop escaped from his mouth and landed on his hand.

--------------

In the Hyuuga household, December was a very important month. In less than two weeks, Hinata would turn sweet 16. To Hinata, it was more important to anyone else. Before the Chuunin exam three years ago, when Hinata was considered a lost cause, the clan would barely pay attention to Hinata's birthday. But now, everything was settled.

"Big sister, big sister! Do you know what's coming up?" asked Hanabi, who was tugging at Hinata's jacket. Hinata gently brushed off Hanabi's hand and expressed a slight smile.

"It's my birthday, Hanabi" replied Hinata, who was at the moment plucking berries off of a bush in the front garden. "Are you going to get me something good this year?"

"Yeah, I'll get you a boyfriend this year, big sister! One who's so hot and strong, he'll be better than even that Uchiha boy that everyone likes!"

Hinata sighed. With all her life she could've sworned right there and then on her life that Uzumaki Naruto would be the only one for her. She knew that she was, if there were any others, part of a minority that didn't like Sasuke. She wondered who would still admire him after the Orochimaru incident. Naruto was, after all, the one who inspired her all throughout her life to acheive higher standards and to become more confident in herself.

He was the reason that she was a Chuunin to this day.

"Oh, there you go again, Miss Hinata, thinking about..." Hanabi paused to adjust her voice to it's highest octave, "_Naruto-kuuunn! Oh, I love you so, Naruto-kun!_"

Hinata blushed. She forgot how Hanabi knew so much about her crush on Naruto.

"Ha! Made you blush again! Wait until I tell Neji I made you blush again!" squealed Hanabi. "Lucky you, he's on a mission"

Hinata somewhat settled things with Neji, her cousin. When they fought eachother in the Chuunin exams a few years back, Neji despised Hinata so much he nearly struck a fatal blow if not for the Examiners. All of this anger did not get vented out on her because of her just existing. Rather, he was angered at the whole Main House, for he thought that they killed his father, Hizashi, and for the cursed seals bestowed upon them. Upon learning the truth, things were gradually starting to come into reparation.


End file.
